The King's Heart
by Alfiendi
Summary: Wang Jiexie thought he left the alliance...but ohh boy he was wrong..the love of his life -Ye Qiu is currently smiling at him


Hello ~ This is my first story I hope you enjoy.. pointing out my mistakes and criticize is always appreciated ~!

Wang Jiexie x Ye Xiu

Wang Jiexi is not someone who occasionally show his emotions to everyone infact he keep his inner feelings deep deep..down in his heart. He kept his stoic and stern face as a captain but it doesn't mean he wouldn't care.

As much as he like to express how he admire Ye Qiu "The Battle God" He felt it was inappropriate.

Their meeting was unexpected, there's a mass player killing that was happening in the glory that time so he thought Ye Qiu is one of the PK (player killer) he didn't know him yet so he attack the God outta nowhere but he sense that Ye Qiu knew there was a presense and block his attack with ease.

Wang Jiexi felt a spark that tingling on that time when Ye Qiu (One Autumn Leaf) introduce and rather explain he's also after the pks they talk a bit and hunt the rest of them.

Wang Jiexi (Vaccaria) was happy not because he killed the Pks but he's happy when he met him.

Cause Ye Qiu is.

Humble- He didn't boast himself even he's a skilled..no its more than that a god will fit for him .

Friendly- Despite he surprised attack him Ye Qiu didn't seems to be mad or maybe he's use to players attack him.

Calm- When he talk to Ye Qiu the guy is pretty chill like he never lose his cool just like him and the other tactician-Yu Wenzhou.

You found your crush in the wrong place. Heh ridiculous...Wang Jiexi wanted to laugh when that thought ponder in his head after they pvp of course the pvp ends with a tie he's known as "The Magician" after all.

"I should go, it was a nice game" One Autumn Leaf said as he bow slightly.

"Yeah it was, you're a pretty maniac with your insane apm" Vaccaria complimented while smiling fondly at him.

"And you are unpredictable do you know that?" One Autumn Leaf respond making Wang Jiexie'cheeks go slightly pink in Ye Qiu praise.

"Really? I didn't knew that" Vaccaria just say earning a smile from One Autumn Leaf.

"Your gamestyle changes from time to time you reacted so quickly in any kind of dire situation and you're clever too" One Autumn Leaf inquire, The magician had to blink and for the first time he's loss for words.

"Uh-thanks I guess?"

"No problem, see you around~" One Autumn Leaf wave.

Vaccaria watch him to walk away.. One Autumn Leaf was walking towards the light.. he's like a lovely sun that shines on the horizon( in his opinion) but the Isolated god was overshadow by his own reasons.

"Someday I wish I could find some guts and ask you a very important question" Wang Jiexie thought patiently waiting for that day.

By the time when Ye Qiu's sudden retirement announced he couldn't hide his suprise and thousands of question suddenly bombard in his head. How in the world this happen?. He clenched his hand so hard that it might bleed.

There was something really fishy about this.

~3 months later a player name Lord Grim spread throughout the tenth sever he was rumoured to be an expert player but Wang Jiexi wasn't sure so he put his curiousity to test and maybe persuade them to join the Tiny Herb if he can see some potential in them.

He found "Lord Grim" in the bone-yard dungeon together with his team they were curently raiding it, he hide his identity by using a player name Plantago Seed own by his fan.

When he started to attack a wave of nostalgia hit him. What the... Lord Grim turn his head and evade the attack his other comrades the battle mage and the brawler are not-so unfortunate because they were hit but its nothing serious he's just testing them.

"What the hell?! What was that?" The blade master snarl and dodge out of the way. Wang Jiexie felt something about the blade master that he couldn't quite put a finger like he saw him somewhere.

The group step back as they look at the new comer. Lord Grim glare at him like he was studying him or something. He continue his attack until Lord Grim said to his party members "Get back"

"Why?" Soft Mist frown.

"We can gank him he's alone anyway" Bun Bun insists.

"I can handle him alone" Huang Shaotian- the chatter box said confidently as he grip on his sword..ready to tear the opponent infront of them.

Meanwhile Su Mucheng look at him worriedly she doesn't say anything but her eyes is saying "What are you gonna do" whatever his decision is she'll respect it.

"Everybody just stand back okay? I want to confront this Plantago Seed for a bit" Lord Grim plead to them as he look back at "Plantago seed" who's floating in the air waiting for them to counter, Soft Mist nod along with Su Mucheng because they knew Ye Qiu will rekt him in a matter of seconds, Bun Bun was somewhat reluctant while it takes Huang Shaotian's willpower not to knock the God and Pk this "Plantago seed"

"Fine! But if you lose you uhh-owe me a date!" The chatter box declared blushing furiously, embarass that he said something like that nevertheless he never regret it.

Soft Mist and Su Mucheng stared deadpanned at Huang Shaotian processing what was just happen and Bun Bun looked confuse as ever.

Poor cinnamon roll.

Ye Xiu almost faint in the proposal he's definitely speechless "Wha".

"Now go.. before I change my mind!" Huang Shaotian pout.

Regaining his posture, Ye Xiu heave a sigh "Uh I don't plan to lose him..."

"Let's see" Huang Shaotian cross his arms. There's something about this Platago Seed that it irked him.

Finally after Ye Xiu convinced them the group stood back and Lord Grim dashes towards Plantago seed as they start to spam their skills.

Explosions.. a sound of two swords fencing and too-fast movements can only seen and heard in the battlefield. While in reality their hands are rapidly clicking on the keyboard its like they're not tired after 45 seconds of their battle with a 500 apm.

The heck. "This is like the first time we met isn't?" Lord Grim says in the midst of their battle.

Wang Jiexi frown as his heart starting to beat fast ... First time they met?.

"I don't know what are you talking" He simply reply.. he tried to calm down his hammering heart because it is possible that it is him?.

Lord Grim smile "You're still unpredictable as ever... Big-eye Wang"

As if the world stops Wang Jiexie's uneven eyes blew and his mouth gape in suprise "Ye Qiu?"

TBC


End file.
